Talking Turkey with Nadine
by TaggertShare
Summary: A curious Nadine asks Arthur what Thanksgiving is all about. After hearing his explanation both wish Nadine could experience the Holiday. Then Arthur is asked to help deliver food packages to those less fortunate. An undeterred Nadine realizes it could be one way for her to experience what Thanksgiving is all about. After careful planning and preparation they have an adventure.


DW Reed was happily doing some Homework. Well, Homework of a sort. A Holiday was fast approaching. DW's Teacher had given out a Thanksgiving themed extra credit assignment. Each student could do a project that dealt with what Thanksgiving personally meant to them. For DW it was more like a chance to show off her artistic side than Homework. DW was sketching as Arthur walked over to see what she was up to. Kate was right behind him. "Oh, what a nice Pterodactyl" Arthur said with a grin as Kate stood up on her bare toes to see.

DW grimaced. "It's a Turkey you big Ape" she said. Arthur laughed as Kate innocently blurted out "it does look like one of the Tibbles". Just the day before Arthur and Kate had witnessed Tommy Tibble yell "you're a dumb Turkey, Timmy" to his twin Brother. Arthur had turned to Kate and said "I guess that would make Tommy a turkey too!" Kate always listened to what her much older Brother said.

Dora Winnefred Reed turned to Arthur. "I see you are still messing up Kate's mind. Are you trying to make her as dumb as you?" As her two older siblings argued Kate went to the far corner of the room. Kate now whispered to the "imaginary" friend DW now seldom confided with. "Wow Nadine. Both my Brother and my Sister can act like a Turkey at times." Both giggled as Nadine faded from sight. Now Nadine's own curiosity had been peaked over another Earthly Holiday. She had barely listened to DW during past Thanksgivings. DW just seemed incapable of staying in focus long enough to give Nadine detailed information. Causing Nadine to lose focus herself. So for this Holiday Nadine decided to turn to the one person who could stay focused on her, Arthur.

An hour later Jane asked her kids if they wanted to help her shop for Thanksgiving goodies. Including looking at Turkeys. Kate was glad to go. DW was less excited, but then realized she could use some art supplies for her project. Their Father rolled his eyes as Jane said his help would be needed. However it would give David a chance to convince his Wife to buy some of the foods and desserts he liked. He had heard there was a sale on Bottles of spiked eggnog. Eggnog spiked with Brandy was one of David's vices. So he had an incentive to go. That left only Arthur. He found an excuse not to go. "I have some Homework to finish" he said. Soon he was smiling as the Family car left without him. It took him only ten minutes to finish what little Homework he had left to do. However he had told the truth about having Homework to finish.

Arthur had just stepped out of the bathroom when his eyes beheld a wondrous sight. The air nearby shimmered as a blurred form began to take shape. Arthur's eyes were drawn to the blurred image of fuzzy feet suspended in the air. Then a furry form took shape. Lastly what looked like a bluish colored night gown covered most of a furry body. With a final giggle Nadine was fully visible. Standing mere inches from the Alien that so fascinated her. Arthur stared lovingly at the Alien he was fascinated by.

"How's my favorite Ursan doing today" said Arthur as he hugged Nadine. Nadine felt so warm and smelled so nice to Arthur. The Boy who usually shied away from Human Females always felt drawn to this unique Female. Nadine giggled as she tussled Arthur's hair. "I am feeling out of this World" she said with a gleam in her usually dark eyes. "Good one, Nadine" said Arthur with a laugh. Then they kissed in a multi World fashion. Whether they rubbed noses or were lip to lip mattered not to either. Kissing was great no matter how they did it!

Finally they settled onto the sofa hip to hip. Arms pulling the other closer. After some small talk Nadine pointed to a small table. On it was DW's project. "So just what is this Earthly Holiday all about. It only seems to be celebrated in a select few of what you call Countries. Every time I tried to get DW to explain it she would leave me in the dark. That Girl's mind goes off so in many directions!"

Arthur nodded his head and rolled his eyes. "DW is one Girl no Boy will ever understand. I doubt Girls could understand her either. DW is just... DW". To himself Arthur thought "I can understand an Alien like Nadine, but not my oldest Sister!" As Arthur explained Thanksgiving his stomach began to rumble. All the talk of roasted turkey, potatoes smothered in gravy and desserts made him hungry.

Nadine was basically a Vegetarian. The talk of peas, roasted carrots, cranberry sauce and chestnut dressing made her hungry. Both she and Arthur got a laugh when Arthur recounted a Thanksgiving story Sue Ellen had told their classmates. Her Diplomatic Parents had been temporarily assigned to stay in Scotland the year before. Since it was Thanksgiving back in the U.S.A. they wanted to see if a Turkey dinner was possible in Edinburgh. In a restaurant where Gaelic was freely spoken they found such a meal. Roasted Turkey with chestnut dressing.

At first they were reluctant to eat it. For it was listed on the Menu as Roastit Bubblyjock wi' Cheston Crappin. After recounting her story Sue Ellen had made everyone laugh when she said "the Crappin was the best crap I have ever eaten!" Nadine chuckled after hearing Arthur's story. "As an Ursan I am temped to taste such dressing. It can't taste much crappier than some of the things DW has cooked up for me. It would be nice if I could experience some of the things people do for Thanksgiving."

Arthur looked closely at Nadine. "Well, for someone not of this World you don't look much different from the people I know. Other than your unique ears, furry arms and legs you look much like the kids at my school. Of course your cute three toed feet are different. Oh, you also have unique looking eyes. It sure would be nice if there was some way for us to experience some Thanksgiving traditions together." Soon they were discussing some ways to make that possible. Then all too soon they were interrupted as they heard a car screech to a halt in the driveway. As always they parted with kisses of a multi world fashion. Then Nadine disappeared in a swirl of colors.

In a nearby Dimension a love struck Alien set about plans to experience an Alien Holiday. Meanwhile Arthur's plans took a bit of a turn. Grandma Thora volunteered Arthur's services in delivering food packages to those who were registered at the local Food Bank. Members of her Church had decided it was one way to help those less fortunate. It was scheduled for the Saturday prior to Thanksgiving. The volunteers were to be thanked by having a free meal themselves late Saturday afternoon.

When informed of Arthur's new commitment Nadine was unfazed. In fact it may have enhanced her chance to experience the Season. Arthur realized she may be right. Especially when he asked if he could bring in an out of town friend to help him. "Well of course you can" said Thora. Her Pastor looked at Arthur with pride. "Yes you may. Helping others less fortunate is what God wants us all to do. The Flock is always happy to know others feel that way too. So what is your friend's name?"

Arthur was in a bit of a dilemma. He didn't want to use Nadine's real name. He certainly didn't want to lie to a Minister. Then he realized he wouldn't be lying. Nadine's real name was nearly unpronounceable. She had also discussed how she may need to have an alias for the day. What if they ran into DW or Kate? "She has a foreign sounding name" said Arthur. "So she has asked me to refer to her as Nadia." The Minister smiled. "Ah, what a lovely name. I can't wait to meet her."

And so it was that Nadine was destined to be Nadia for a day. When that day arrived Nadine was ready. The evening before she had met up with Arthur in the Reed Family tree house. Nadine would have felt naked without her Inter Dimensional jumping aid clothing. Also vulnerable to the Earthlings around her. Her Parental Units had been intrigued when Nadine sent them messages by what Humans would call telepathy. They quickly teleported to Nadine's "cabin in space" some unique solutions. They were well aware of Human anatomy and current fashions.

Arthur blushed more than Nadine as she modeled the special items of clothing she had received across Time and Space. She was only clad in what looked like ordinary blue stockings, sheer black panties, and a small black bra. But they were no ordinary socks. Nor ordinary lingerie. These were just like her usual Nightgown like clothing. These were special made for helping Ursans leap from one Dimension to another. "Do you like them" said Nadine to the wide eyed Arthur. Arthur ginned happily. "I sure do" gasped the happy male. Nadine grinned deviously. "I bet you wish you had your Camera Phone handy!" Arthur certainly did.

Lastly Nadine tried on a pair of boots Arthur had found at a second hand shop. After carefully measuring Nadine's feet Arthur had determined ordinary female style boots should do. As long as they were extra wide. To Nadine's surprise the boots Arthur brought to her fit rather well.

On Saturday the Church group and volunteers met up at the Food Pantry. With Arthur was a short girl wearing slacks. She had on a long sleeved sweater under her hooded jacket. She also had a kerchief. Sunglasses covered her eyes. Nadine's furry arms and legs were thus covered. Whether she wore the jacket or not. So were her very dark eyes which were designed for light from a Star other than Sol. Several boys showed interest in this out of town small dark stranger. Arthur let them know Nadia was his special friend. Nadine had giggled to know the Boys found her cute. Also that Arthur could feel jealous so quickly.

Finally the intrepid pair set out to deliver boxed meals and nonperishable goods. Nadine was glad for wearing long sleeves and a jacket. It was a rather cold day for November. Arthur wished he had listened to his Mother. Jane had said he should have on a heavier coat. "There is even a chance of a few snow flurries later today" she had told him. Arthur had paid no heed and had on a light jacket over a short sleeved shirt.

The first home they visited was an elderly couple and their cat and dog. Nadine was struck by just how grateful the man and woman were to get free food. Even a large can of tuna fish made them happy. "This is good food for us and our pets" said the woman as she clutched the precious food item. At another home great appreciation was shown for a box of powdered milk. "Milk is just so expensive around here" said a young Mother. "The kids will really enjoy having something to put in their cereal tomorrow morning." Upon hearing her words Arthur was so glad Grandma Thora had volunteered his services. So was Nadine. The now enlightened pair returned to the Food Pantry to get some more goods to deliver. Then checked off names and addresses as they made deliveries.

Along the way they saw several of Arthur's friends. All were glad to meet "Nadia". As Buster and his Mother walked off Buster was heard to say "wow. How did Arthur meet such a cute out of Towner!" Nadine sure liked hearing that. Then came a moment of near crises. After passing a small crafts store Arthur heard a familiar voice behind them.

"So who is your helper, Arthur" asked the voice. Arthur and Nadine turned to see DW, Emily, and her Mother standing there. Nadine stayed silent as Arthur stammered "her name is Nadia. She lives out of town." Emily's Mother gave Nadia a nice smile. "So glad to meet you, it is also nice to meet someone willing to help others have something to give thanks for." Nadine tried to disguise her voice as she said "thank you, nice to meet you too."

DW looked perplexed for a moment. "There is something familiar about you. Do you get to Elwood City often?" Nadine was trying hard to keep a strait face. "I get to drop in now and again" she said. Arthur pretended to cough into his sleeve. It was the only way he could keep from laughing. Finally he gasped out "well we had better get going. Have a nice Thanksgiving Emily, and your Mom too." As the pair walked off Emily said "gees DW, for a Nerd your Brother sure meets interesting Girls." DW shook her head. "Well, opposites attract" she said. "I am sure I have seen that girl somewhere else. I just can't think of where."

After getting some distance away Arthur and Nadine laughed happily. "I got one over on my most annoying Sister! Unfortunately I can't tease her over it" chuckled Arthur. Nadine shook her head. "I can't let her in on it either. Wow, being undercover can be fun. It is also fun to be a big help to others. We gave some Humans something to truly be thankful for on Thanksgiving Day." Arthur glanced at his watch. "Yeah, I just may volunteer us again next year. Time to meet up at the Food Pantry. Boy, today sure is going by fast."

As they neared the Food Pantry a few flakes of Snow fluttered to the ground. Nadine giggled as she stuck out her dark colored tongue to taste new fallen snow. Inside the Food Pantry they were greeted like returning heroes. Unknown to Arthur and Nadine some of those they had delivered food to did consider them heroes. They had answered some needy peoples prayers.

Nadine was awed by the unique smells of the various food dishes as they were led to a table. She was delighted when one of the servers pointed out Dishes for those who were Vegetarians. No one questioned why she was wearing a kerchief. Indeed one of the women in the kitchen was wearing a head scarf. Arthur recognized it as a Hijab from his Social Studies class. Many of those seated nearby were wearing ordinary street clothes. Even tattered shirts and stained jeans.

After the Minister gave Grace some happy volunteers gratefully ate what was on their paper plates. Nadine found plenty of foods to her liking. She had baked Potatoes smothered with margarine. Peas and Carrots. Although she would not eat Turkey she found several Vegetarian substitutes that were tasty and filling. She certainly enjoyed the cranberry sauce and a Chestnut filled Stuffing made by one of Elwood City's leading Vegetarian Advocates. Then gobbled down some Pecan Pie. Among the beverages served Nadine particularly liked the Eggnog donated by the local Dairy.

Arthur stuffed himself with Turkey, Stuffing, and any other food within reach. He really enjoyed some brown rolls. Then had Pumpkin Pie and Brownies for dessert. He drank a lot of the punch Thora's friend Becky had supplied. It had orange slices bobbing in it. Finally two friends with full stomachs got ready to go home. Both thanked everyone for the good food. Once again they were thanked too. "So, did you enjoy being a volunteer to spread Joy for this upcoming Holiday" asked the Minister.

"I sure did" said Arthur. Nadine looked shy for a moment as she looked up at the adult Human towering above her. There was something about this man that impressed Nadine. Here was living proof some Human adults were just as good as adult Ursans. "I will have to try to get to Elwood City before Thanksgiving next year" she said in a quiet voice. "I really enjoyed everything today. I am glad we helped to insure others will get to feast on Thursday. I hope I can help out next year too." Two happy friends had the Minister say "Bless You" as they departed.

After heading down the sidewalk Nadine turned to Arthur. "Well, I guess I am no longer Nadia. I like how the Minister said Bless You to us. Now I fully understand what that Human term means." Arthur squeezed her hand in his. "Same here" he said. "It was a Blessing to get to help others. I also realized what a Blessing it is to have a friend like you." Despite the fact they were in public they exchanged a Human style kiss. Later, just down the street from the Reed Family home, they kissed again. Including Ursan style nose rubbing. Then Arthur sighed as Nadine faded from sight. "Thanks to Nadine I truly have something to be thankful for this Holiday" he said aloud to himself. "I was blessed the night I first met her."

In another Dimension a young Ursan Female was thinking much the same thing. Now Nadine fully understood another Earthly Holiday. She had learned so much more about Human Culture. She also understood just how much she meant to Arthur, and he to her. They were living proof Love can be intergalactic and inter-dimensional. Love knows no boundaries.

After arriving home Arthur's Mother hugged him. "Mother called and said you and your female friend were perfect little helpers. I am so proud of you. I wish your friend could have stopped by to say Hi." Before Arthur could say a word DW cut in. "There was something familiar about that girl what's her name." Arthur nearly blew his cover story apart. "Oh, you mean Na... Nadia" he stammered as he stopped himself short from saying Nadine. "Well, she is very popular where she comes from. If she were to walk by you on a street she would probably say Hi to you. So you just may have met her before."

Arthur walked off grinning. If only DW knew the full story. The full story of a Human Boy and Ursan Girl experiencing together a unique Earthly Holiday. Their Love for each other was without Boundaries or Borders. A Love they had now shared with others. A Love which had led to some grateful people having a chance for a happy Thanksgiving feast. On Thanksgiving Day Arthur found himself with a belly full of great food, and a Heart full of Love. In another Dimension an Alien Heart was also full of Love. Nadine could hardly wait for her next adventure with Arthur.


End file.
